everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeshell Mermaid
|roommate = Farrah Goodfairy |side = Royal|birthday =march 9th |bffas = Apple White and Holly O'Hair have always been two of my biggest fans.}} Meeshell Mermaid is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a student of Ever After High and the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the story of the same name. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of yet unrevealed reasons. Portrayers In English, Meeshell voiced by Rena S. Mandel. Character Personality Meeshell tends to be shy or hesitant when trying out new things and meeting new people, though she warms up to them if they share a common interest. For example, she and Melody Piper get along incredibly well due to their mutual love for music. Meeshell is a literal fish out of water. In her human form, she lacks confidence and is more comfortable in her true form. Appearance Meeshell has a round face with a broad nose and a full yet dainty smile. Her hair is dark coral-pink in color with dark purple streaks, in contrast with her thick, much darker brows which are specifically dark brown. She wears shimmery pale pink lipstick and blue and pink stars are present on the right side of her face, which may be either painted or birthmarks. In the webisode animation, Meeshell instead has light pink, specifically bubblegum-pink hair, with whitish-pink highlights in it. Also, in the animation, Meeshell has pink brows instead of dark brown. Although she walks on legs around the school, her mermaid tail appears when she gets wet. Her scales are a shimmering blue like her dress but darkens slightly as it reaches her large, lacy flukes. Lacy, blue-white fins like the ones on her dress adorn her hips and near her flukes. Interests Having a love for music defines Meeshell. Though she doesn't really plan on making her interests public, she sings as a hobby and is good at what she does. Her secret heart's desire is for her voice to be heard across the stage and screen of all of Ever After. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the story of the same name, The Little Mermaid. The real name of her mother is Queen Pearl, queen of the Sea Kingdom. Her mother also has many sisters (It differs from 5 to 7, depending on the version of the story). It is unknown whether Meeshell has siblings herself. Meeshell's father is also unknown. Friends She appears to be closely acquainted with Melody Piper. Apple White and Holly O'Hair areHolly O'Hair Meeshell's best friends. Cedar Wood is one of her best friends to swim with. Meeshell is roommates with Farrah Goodfairy, In "Fairy Tail Ending" , Meeshell and Apple are singing together and in "Fairy's Got Talent", it is confirmed Meeshell and Farrah have become new friends, while they are also roommates. In her old bio, she's said that Melody Piper and Cedar Wood are her best friends or BFFAs. In her first character profile, she states: "I love composing music with Melody Piper and swimming with Cedar Wood." Notes *Meeshell's name is a play-on words of Michelle and seashell. Timeline * June 02, 2015: Mattel requests the trademark for Meeshell Mermaid. * Mid October, 2015: Meeshell Mermaid makes her diary debut in Melody's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * December 15, 2015: Meeshell Mermaid makes her book debut in Fairy's Got Talent. * January 29, 2016: Meeshell Mermaid makes her cartoon debut in Dragon Games. * June 17, 2016: Meeshell makes her webisode debut in Beanstalk Bravado. * September 9, 2016: Meeshell makes her webisode introduction in Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell. Gallery Book art - Meeshell Mermaid.jpg Book art - Meeshell Mermaid II.jpg Book Art - Meshell Mermaid III.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Students